Por ti
by Hdnight
Summary: Siempre estuve buscando algo, nunca supe con exactitud que era, y cada vez que lo pensaba me decía a mí misma que lo único que quería era justicia, pero eso se acabó el día que te conocí, y fue ahí que sentí un miedo que jamás experimenté.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _ **\- Ayuda, alguien...Ayúdame- decía una y otra vez una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos color carmesí, mientras abrazaba los cuerpos sin vida de su madre y hermana.- Por favor...-**_

 _ **Delante de ella se encontraba una sombra, que la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa malévola. Tenía una mirada rojiza, una mirada más rojiza que la de ella.**_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, su respiración era muy acelerada y entre cortada, por su frente escurría gotas de sudor.

\- Ese maldito sueño otra vez- siempre se reprimía a si misma por no poder borrar aquella escena que la atormentaba todas las noches, no recordaba una noche en la que no se despertara a media noche a causa de ese sueño.

Trato de tranquilizarse, se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente sobre su cama, quiso conciliar el sueño cerrando sus ojos otra vez, pero no pudo, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el techo de su recamara.

Miró a un lado, eran 4:30 am, se levantó, buscó algo que ponerse en el armario y salió a correr. Las calles estaban desérticas, el cielo aún estaba oscuro y la mañana era más fría de lo que parecía.

Siempre salía a correr, solamente esta vez era más temprano de lo normal.

Se paró para contemplar el mar, el viento golpeaba su rostro haciendo que su cabello se moviera, los primeros rayos de luz se empezaban asomar. Sin darse cuenta se sumergió en su pensamientos.

Dentro de poco dejaría de ser lo que era, pasaría a ser lo que más temía ser, aquello que le había arrebatado a su madre y hermana. Pero otra parte de ella decía que eso era lo correcto, era la única forma de encontrar al responsable de lo que había sucedido hace 16 años, era su única motivación para vivir, ella podría decirle _"justica",_ otros le decían _"venganza"._

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, la noche anterior había prometido a su madre ir a desayunar con ella y su demás familia.

Regresó a su departamento, se dio un baño, busco algo que ponerse, peinó su cabello, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Al llegar a él se subió y dio una última revisada a su reloj, se le había hecho un poco tarde, y seguramente su madre la mataría.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de sus padres, realmente no tardó ni 20 minutos, se bajó y se dirigió a la puerta, no era necesario que tocara el timbre, simplemente entró. Se dirigió al comedor donde seguramente ya la estaban esperando.

\- Fate- dijo una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello de tonalidad similar a éstos

\- Madre- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Su madre se encontraba del lado derecho de su padre, y al lado izquierdo se encontraba su hermano, mientras su padre estaba a la cabeza.

\- Tardaste mucho fate, es algo inusual en ti.

\- Lo siento padre se me hizo un poco tarde.

Siempre le sorprendió el parecido entre su padre y su hermano, la misma tonalidad de cabello y color de ojos, incluso los mismo rasgos físicos.

No dijo nada más y se sentó a un lado de su hermano y lo único que hizo fue dedicarse a comer sus alimentos.

La familia Harlaown la había adoptado un año después de la muerte de su familia biológica, y aunque nunca se los dijo estaba muy agradecida con ellos por lo que habían hecho, poco tiempo después le explicaron que eran ellos realmente, y hace unos años le dijeron que ya era hora de decidir si quería completar su transición o si quería quedarse así y tener una vida _"normal"._

Y ese momento había llegado, ya no tenía que pensarlo tanto o se hiba arrepentir.

\- He tomado una decisión- dijo una vez había terminado de comer, claramente ellos sabían a que se refería y lo único que hicieron su volterala a ver con interés

\- ¿Y cuál ha sido?- preguntó su padre con una seriedad que a cualquiera lo haría temblar, pero después de tantos años de conocerlo, podía ver una mirada llena de amor y comprensión.

\- Quiero completar la transición

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **NA:** Hola, si, se lo que han de estar pensando, "aún no terminas de escribir tu otra historia y ya estás empezando otra", pero tenía que hacerlo, era algo que me andaba rondando en la cabeza y tenía que sacarlo, tal vez unos_

ya saben de que se trata ésto y es que siempre me preguntaba como sería si involucraba mis personajes favoritos con el tema que más me gustaba, bueno eso es todo de momento y déjenme sus teoría en los comentarios, me encantaría leerlas.

Pd: Lamento que sea demasiado corto, trataré de hacer los siguientes capítulos más largos.


	2. capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Había logrado su cometido, sus padres habían respetado su decisión, ellos le habían explicado que para que pudiera ser una de ellos tenían que dar aviso a su abuelo para que él estuviera enterado de su nueva elección, por lo que sus padres le dieron aviso a su abuelo que por supuesto éste no tuvo objetivo alguno, sino por lo contrario le había facinado la idea. Ahora sólo tenía que empezar su búsqueda.

Ya había pasado un año desde que había completado la transición, cuando su abuelo se enteró que ya la había terminado mando a llamarla y prácticamente le había ofrecido información a la que nadie más tenía acceso y que la ayudaría a encontrar a la persona que buscaba, todo esto claro con un insignificante detalle, Fate tenía que mudarse a Japón para ir tras un viejo amigo que tenía que saldar cuentas con él.

-Entonces tengo que buscar a...-hizo una pausa para mirar el nombre de la persona que había anotado- Shiro, abuelo sabes que con solamente el nombre me será prácticamente imposible encontrarlo, puede haber miles de Shiro en Japón.

-Por eso se te asignará un grupo de personas que te ayudarán a encontrarlo- decía un hombre que no aparentaba ser mayor a 70 años, pero en realidad tenía más años de los que Fate pudiera imaginar.

\- Espera un momento, tu no mencionaste a ningún grupo- decía Fate un poco confundida.

\- No es algo que voy a negociar Fate, te estoy dando acceso a información que nadie jamás ha visto durante todos los siglos que he vivido- mientras terminaba de decir ésto tomaba una copa de vino.

-¿De cuantas personas estamos hablando?- decía mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cara en muestra de frustración.

\- 4 personas

\- ¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?- terminaba ésto con un suspiro

-A la brevedad posible- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio -déjalos pasar- le decía a alguien al otro lado de la línea

\- Fate, debes traerlo ante mí- no le dio tiempo de cuestionar a su abuelo pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de su abuelo, para después dejar ver a 4 individuos.

-Fate ya conoces a Signum, Shamal y a Zafira- daba gracias a que fueran ellos, pero había alguien a quien no conocía- Por último Alex, ella tiene el mismo tiempo que tú de ser una de nosotros- frente a ella se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella, no ser mayor a los 23 años, con el cabello corto y castaño, ojos grises y de estatura y complexión igual a la de ella, facciones delicadamente detalladas, cuando la vio entrar, por un momento pensó que Alex era hombre, hasta que escuchó a su abuelo decir que era "ella" en lugar de "él", claramente debía ser muy popular entre las jovencitas del lugar.- Deberán trabajar juntos para cumplir con su cometido, esta misión tiene la máxima prioridad- terminó diciendo ésto viendo a cada uno de nostros-Pueden irse.

Lo único que hicieron fue salir del despacho de su abuelo, y una vez afuera se saludaron como era debido, después de todo tenía unos cuantos años que no veía a los hermanos Yagami.

-Fate- Shamal fue la primera en hablar y en abrazar a Fate estrechamente -Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto de verlos chicos- a éste punto Shamal la había soltado y ahora podía ver a todos.

\- Te desapareciste muchos años Testarossa- le decía Signum con una media sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé- los hermanos Yagami se habían acercado para saludarla afectivamente, bueno en realidad la que le daba afecto era Shamal. - Con todo ésto como encontraremos a...Shiro, si no sabemos ni siquiera su apellido- todavía no viajaban a Japón y ya se estaba frustrando.-

\- El abuelo nos dio un retrato hablado- dijo Shamal con una sonrisa.

\- Parece que todos estaban enterados menos yo.

\- Bueno el abuelo estaba muy seguro de que aceptarías.

\- Si, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podía tener acceso a la información.

\- El vuelo está programado para mañana a primera hora Fate-san- en todo el momento en el que Fate y los hermanos Yagami habían interactuado jamás oyeron participar a Alex hasta ese momento.

\- De acuerdo, pero puedes llamarme Fate, después de todo trabajaremos juntos.-ahora que la veía mejor se daba cuenta que la chica si era menor que ella.-Hay que prepararnos, mañana a primera hora nos iremos a Japón.

Continuará...

NA: Hola soy yo de nuevo, solo quiero decir que lamento laa faltas de ortografía y espero que no se aburran, saludos a Saizoouuuh, espero leerte pronto.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

...

9 horas, eso es lo que habían tardado en llegar a Japón, y fue gracias a que habían viajado en un Jet privado de no haber sido por él habrían demorado más en llegar, en el aeropuerto en el que aterrizaron se encontraban dos camionetas que los estaban esperando, se subieron a ellas y se pusieron en marcha a el hotel en el que tenían reservacion, una vez que estuvieron establecidos cada uno en su departamento empezaron a compartir la información.

\- Bueno, ¿Cuántos Shiro tienen en la lista?- tenía que terminar rápido.

-Alrededor de 250 personas con ese nombre- decía Shamal viendo la lista

-Son demasiados- ésto iba a ser más complicado de lo que imaginaba- tenemos que dividirnos y repartir la lista para encontrarlo lo antes posible.

\- Testarossa aunque nos dividamos solo tenemos un retrato hablado- Signum tenía razón eso iba a complicar aún más las cosas.

\- Yo puedo hacer los que faltan- decía Alex- en menos de hora y media podría tenerlos listos.

\- ¿En serio Alex?- si eso era verdad les facilitaría el trabajo

\- Si de hecho yo lo hice- mientras decía esto señalaba el dibujo que tenía en las manos Fate.

\- Bueno, empieza ahora mismo- Alex no le respondió a Fate y solo asintió- Zafira,Shamal vean el primer nombre de la lista y una vez que Alex tenga los retratos irán a buscarlo, no es necesario que tengan contacto con él, con solo tomar una fotografía podremos saber si es él. - Shamal y Zafira asistieron- Signum, Alex nosotros nos dividiremos, tomaremos cada una de nosotras un nombre he iremos a invertigarlo- éstas de igual manera que Shamal y Zafira , solo asistieron.

Solamente tenían que esperar a que Alex terminara los retratos y empezarían la búsqueda, pero algo no le terminaba de cuadrar a Fate, algo le decía que su abuelo ocultaba algo y que la persona que había mandado a buscar no era exactamente un viejo amigo.

...

La noche era bastante fría a su parecer, pero no por eso le desagradaba, había salido tarde del trabajo, ¿La razón? , bueno la cafetería en la que trabajaba estaba empezando a cerrar más tarde y es que en esa temporada las ventas aumentaban y eso significaba bonos extras,por lo que había avisado a sus amigas que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo usual, así que ahora se encontraba caminando rumbo al departamento que compartían, realmente no estaba tan lejos, hubiera seguido caminando de no ser por un ruido, sí ,un ruido en una calle que a esas altas horas de la noche estaba completamente desierta, trató de no tomarle importancia, ya que pudo haberlo causado algún animal doméstico de las personas que vivían por ahí, o eso pensó hasta que escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Para por favor!- era un grito de desesperación lo que se escuchaba, un grito que le causó un escalofrío, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, grave error. Frente a ella en un callejón poco iluminado estaban dos hombres, o eso es lo que lograba ver.

-Basta...¡ah!- lo siguiente que vio la hizo soltar un grito interno, la sombra a la cual no lograba verle el rostro había atravesado al hombre con su mano derecha, él trató de defenderse intentando golpear a su agresor con su puño derecho, fue algo inútil, el segundo lo detuvo con facilidad y con un simple movimiento lo tomó con fuerza para después golpear el antebrazo provocando que se rompiera.

-¡AH...!- fue el grito que resonó por todo el lugar.

Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, no sabía que hacer, su mente estaba en blanco, empezó a retroceder lenta e inconscientemente, pero sin darse cuenta golpeó una lata de refresco que estaba vacía provocando que rodara haciendo el ruido necesario para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, su corazón dio un vuelco, en un instante la sombra que estaba al fondo del callejón, estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa que podía helar a quien sea.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, es mi día de suerte- con un solo movimiento la había acorralado contra la pared- Salí a divertirme un rato, pensé que había terminado muy rápido- cuando iba diciendo esto, se hiba a acercando con la misma sonrisa de hace un momento- ¿Sabes?, puedo escuchar lo agitado que está tu corazón- dijo esto mientras ponía su dedo índice en el pecho de la chica- justo...aquí- hasta este punto estaba muy cerca de su cuello - hueles muy bien- subió hasta su oído para decirle ésto. En su mente sólo se enfocaba en una cosa y era salir de ahí rápido, tenía que hacer algo, lo antes posible, pero no sabía cómo y aunque lo supiera estaba segura de que su cuerpo no reaccionaria.

Antes de que pudiera intentar hacer algo, él ya la había tomado por el cuello y la estaba alzando únicamente con su mano llena de sangre.

\- Necesito un favor...- se le quedó viendo- dame tu sangre ...no te importa ¿verdad?- ¿su sangre?,¿acababa de decir "Sangre"?, eso no podía ser ,no pedía ser verdad , la incredulidad se apoderaba de ella y más aún al ver lo pasó después, los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella habían cambiado de color en un instante y brillaban en un rojo intenso, con todo lo que estaba pasando se había olvidado por completo del agarre sobre su cuello y no es que no fuera tan fuerte si no que no lo era como para martarla pero si para hacer que empezara a faltarle el aire y no sólo eso,su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa, él se estaba diviertiendo con ella así que abrió su boca y en ella empezaron a sobresalir ligeramente sus colmillos para empezar acercarse al cuello de la chica.

-No te atrevas - se escuchó una voz con autoridad que hizo que se detuviera.

-Parece que no te enseñaron a no molestar a alguien cuando está comiendo- respondió sin voltear a ver a la persona que estaba al final del callejón. -Creo que ya no nos podremos divertir- después de decirlo soltó el cuello de la chica, lo que provocó que callera al suelo prácticamente inconsciente.

...

Después de que Alex terminara los retratos, se habían separado como había dicho, con el fin de encontrar lo más rápido posible una pista que los guiara a la persona que estaban buscando, por lo que después de haber salido del edificio en el que estaba su departamento había caminado unas cuantas cuadras pero se dio cuenta del extraño olor que traía consigo una pequeña ráfaga de viento , así que había decidido seguir el aroma, hasta que se topó con lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos.

Sin nada más que decir se lanzó sobre él, trató de golpearlo pero se notaba que él tenía más experiencia que ella.

-Valla parece que era verdad el rumor- terminó de decir ésto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos niña, habla ¿oh es qué te comió la lengua el ratón?. ...tss, si no quieres hablar me da lo mis..

-¿Y qué es lo que se rumora?

-Hmm..., parece que logré despertar tu interés.

-...- no le prestó más atención al tipo, pues es que no valía la pena, se estaba dirigiendo hacía la chica para poder cargarla, hasta que escuchó a algo que la sorprendió.

-Se dice que Adam mandó un equipo para encontrar a Shiro, pero déjame decirte algo... _ **Nosotros ya lo encontramos...**_ \- ésto último lo dijo con un tono sombrío, con sus ojos de un color carmesí intenso y mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola!, jajaja si soy yo de nuevo, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me dieron vacaciones, así que trataré de trabajar en ésta historia, aunque no prometo nada , ya que solo me dieron una semana de vacaciones TwT_

 _ **pd:** Perdón si hay errores ortográficos, pero es que en serio me es muy difícil escribir en mi cel y aún no tengo compu TwT_

 _ **rijaja.77:**_ _¡Hola!, gracias por tus palabras, espero leerte pronto, y me sorprendió que te diste cuenta, pero vamos quiero saber tus teorías...__

 _ **saizoouuuh:**_ _jajaja sé paciente, más adelante veremos que sucede en realidad, por lo mientras gracias por tus comentarios, no seguiremos leyendo..._


End file.
